User talk:Rayleigh92
Welcome Rayleigh92 Ciao Ciao! Visto che sei un compatriota volevo dirti che se hai tempo potresti fare un salto sulla wiki italiana! Ci serve una mano là... ogni aiuto è ben accetto! In ogni caso buona permanenza qui! 10 and Tuesday Do you by any chance have those pictures from the colorwalk? If so, please load them, they'd be of great use. Was it just those two or did it also have the 6 and 12 pairs and Miss Thursday? 22:54, April 24, 2012 (UTC) No, I have no scan of the color walk, but the published italian version. However there are only those two BW agents sketched and named. Other unknown characters don't have name on them. I'll try to scan the page tomorrow or in those days. by Rayleigh92 01:36, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Z Aokiji pic Is it from Shonen Jump? I just want to know so I can say it in the trivia. Thanks. 19:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) yeah, it's form Shonen Jump. I find it on Arlong Park Forum (Link to the page) Rayleigh92 19:45, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Licensing and sources I'm going to be frank with you. If you do not add the descriptions, licensing, sources, and categories to the files you upload, I'm going to add them for deletion instead of adding the missing information to the files. 22:59, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Got it. It's good the way I made with Roger, Newgate and Kuzan's images? Rayleigh92 (talk) 23:02, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I modified mosa mosa and modo modo adding lincensing and source Rayleigh92 (talk) 23:06, November 17, 2012 (UTC) No. I'll give you what the file should look like. Description A description of what the file is about. Source Where you got the file from. Licensing For anime, movies, media in general files, use this template For manga files, use this template And lastly, which people always seems to forget, the categories. To be honest, I don't really know much about categorizing the files, but the image teams should be able to help you out with that. 23:09, November 17, 2012 (UTC) oh thanks thanks. I hope to remember all of them the next times XD This is good enough? Rayleigh92 (talk) 23:23, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Categorize Can you please categorize all your uploaded files? 17:17, November 21, 2012 (UTC) yeah, but sometime I don't know how categorize them. I mean: for portrait I put the "portrait" categ, but for all? example, an image of a characters doing something (not a portrait), how can I categorize it? Rayleigh92 (talk) 17:38, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Enel Rotating an image IS modifying it. If you change an image in any way, it's a modification. The only exception to this is cropping and resizing. The former is obvious, and the latter is for people who don't know how to crop well. Those are usually low quality and should be avoided, but that's besides the point. Rotating is modifying. 20:13, November 30, 2012 (UTC) understood Rayleigh92 (talk) 20:24, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Young Stalker picture This is Stalker, look his mouth and the mouth from the picture is the same. Superdoe he's not him. see this: http://i.imgur.com/ZVSXM.jpg he's a marine from EL's buster call Rayleigh92 (talk) 16:53, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok sorry, good job to find this picture ! thanks. I had the same impression him to be stalker until I find that marine Rayleigh92 (talk) 17:02, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Marines Spread image Hey, I'm sorry but your image of the marine spread can't be uploaded to the wiki for personal use in your blog. If you want to put it in your blog, read this: User blog:Neowitch/How to use images without uploading them to the Wiki. Thanks. 19:10, December 8, 2012 (UTC) How do you do that home page setup where you list all of your favorite characters with the pictures in the boxes? Do you know what I mean? The same setup as many of the pages on this wiki sight. I want to do my own. Thanks for helping. I just toke the source of a Template as that (Ex. Template:NeoMarines) and put in my page modifing file's link and names. P.S. sign your post Rayleigh92 (talk) 23:04, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki link Ciao, volevo chiederti un favore: se quando modifichi una pagina qui, non trovi il link interwiki alla versione italiana, potresti aggiungerlo per favore? Naturalmente ci farebbe piacere anche se ci venissi ad aiutare sulla wiki, visto che nonostante siamo cresciuti molto abbiamo bisogno di utenti esperti come te, ma ci faresti un grande favore già aggiungendo i link interwiki. Grazie e buon lavoro! per il link interwiki, mi devo ricordare XD nel caso, volentieri. per aiutarvi sulla wiki appena posso passerò Rayleigh92 (talk) 20:13, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Grazie, ah noi usiamo i nomi italiani per le pagine, per cui magari dovresti prima controllare che la pagina esista o come si chiami. Cmq, non è un problema se ti dimentichi! Anche io me lo scordo ogni tanto. Se viene a contribuire da noi sarai sicuramente il benvenuto! Image Licensing Hey, when you change an image from manga to anime, make sure to change the licensing from to . And watch out on other images, because that is something people often forget to do. Thanks. 15:58, February 17, 2013 (UTC) JPGs When you convert Jpgs to Pngs,can you please add the template to the Jpgs instead of the template . 14:18, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes it eases the deletion process. 14:23, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Sources Hey Rayleigh, when you update an image from manga to anime, be sure to leave the source for the manga version (or any older versions). Thanks. 05:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) where did you get the pictures of one piece film z ? from the One Piece Film Z, obvious XD 08:33, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes I understand but from which web site did you get those pictures ? I'm just taking images directly from the film I downloaded. 11:17, April 13, 2013 (UTC) And how do you do that ? I found the link on arlong park. 12:26, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Can you send me a link ? I read they erased it, so I just can say you to go to search for it in Arlong Park forum :-\ 12:30, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks =) Can you tell me if you now where can I find pictures of One Piece Film Z ? Armadas It's redundant with Category:Military Forces. :No problem! New Gallery Hi, I saw that you have a gallery template on your profile page. I just wanted to inform you that a new template, has recently been created and it uses very simpler codes so you might want to update your profile's gallery. Have a nice day. 18:45, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Glad to know that. 19:03, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Colored Manga Images The first poll was canceled because the issue was not properly discussed and now a new poll has opened so please vote again. 11:39, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Image Apoo Heys, I just wanted to ask how did you get this image:http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Apoo_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png.png without the information box (the box that contains his bounty and name in the anime). Thanks 13:10, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I toke screenshots of before it appears. (sign your post) 13:08, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh woops. Forgot to sign. Oh I get it, you took several screenshots then merged the images, that's smart. :) 13:10, July 7, 2013 (UTC) uahaahhhah XD for me it's the only way to got such images. :D 13:13, July 7, 2013 (UTC) And one more thing. How do I add character box images to pages? I can't seem to figure it out unless there's already codes on it, such as the ones on Apoo's page. 13:19, July 7, 2013 (UTC) for what I got, they're already in a hidden code or something as this (es. a "switch template") which automatically put the image on when you up it. in hawkins or kid's case after "switch" there was "manga post". you have just to delete the "manga" part, and the anime version will get in. I don't believe to be been clear, but I wouldn't know how to explain. :\ 13:36, July 7, 2013 (UTC) So it'll automatically add the image as long as I upload the image with the correct name and remove 'manga' from 'mangapost'. A bit confusing but I think I understan, tthanks :) 13:53, July 7, 2013 (UTC) hello how are you this wonderful dayCaring16:) (talk) 18:40, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Film Z http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Film:_Z?diff=865960&oldid=863972 Where did you get the information that Oda said Z isn't canon? SeaTerror (talk) 18:38, October 26, 2016 (UTC)